demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MagicEverywhere99
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MagicEverywhere99 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 21:20, July 26, 2010 Claiming!! Hello!! You left a message on my blog asking if I was your mother. To answer that...yes!! I beleive you are my daughter!! Yaaayyyy!! ~ Lady Roseia Oh My Goodness!!!!! I'm sooooo happy!!!! I haven't checked this in a while, so thank you! I'm changing everything right away!!!!!!! Yaaaayyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hey hey hows it goin hey hey hows it goin ~Lightningchick8\ Great! How about you? ~Magiceverwhere99 HOLLA THERE SENIORITA!! *mustache smiley* :3 XD Hey There!!! I dont know what to talk about...I wish I could talk to my Dad like you talk to your Mom BUT CONGRATS!!! ^^ Thank you! My only mission now is to get to camp!!!! RE: Hey sis! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey!!!!!!! yaaaaaaay!!!! i was trying 2 find siblings everywhere!!!! i am glad the first i find (or who finds me) is a girl!!!! Mom told me we have another sister named Emma who should be getting an account soon!!! i asked mom 2 tell me when she does and what her user name is. go 2 my blog Who Else is a child of Roseia and post it there 2 if u get the time. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol ttyl Dancer3211996 (alexandra, Alex though please!!!!) Cool! I'm supposed to get a satyr on friday, Marie (mom's friend) sent me one. I can't WAIT to see the hot aphrodite boys at camp!!!!! Of course the other demigod boys too, but... Nevermind. It's really awsome to have a sis, And i hope Emma comes on soon. MagicEverywhere99 (Hannah, you can call me anything though, lol) Man, ur lucky. i still have not heard about getting a saytr yet, but when i do i will be going 2 camp yr. round. u do know Aphrodite is our Grandmother, so her sons r our cousins, right? technically we r related 2 everyone @ that camp, but i would avoid children of Apollo and Aphrodite if i were u because they r all our cousins. yeah, it is awesome 2 have a sister, and i hope Emma comes on soon 2!!!! ttyl, Alex, Dancer3211996 02:30, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... never thought of it that way...Well, i guess that's just the aphrodite in me. But i'm happy that i'm related to the most beautiful god :). I'm wondering if my real name is hannah... maybe mom gave me a diffirent one. I'll ask her. If i get to camp, i'll tell you what it's like, or i'll ask chiron to send out a satyr for you. Once again, IF i make it. He/she is coming tomorrow, so i gotta pack. See ya! see ya, have fun!!!! dance OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hey sis, guess what, guess what, guess what? i got moved up a level at my proffessional ballet school!!!!!!!! ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! now there is only 2 levels left above me!!!!!!!!!!!! ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dancer3211996 01:37, September 4, 2010 (UTC) p.s. i am thinking about joining the Hunters of Artemis. i am waiting on more info from Thalia, though she has not been on lately, but i also want ur ideas and opinions 1st. just left the same message on moms page. ur guyses opinions r important to me. plus, that is a really permanent desicion, i dont wanna take it lightly. Alex, I don't know. I don't think grandma would be very happy, but it's truly your choice. I think you are able to quit, but i'm not sure. I think mom will have to make the final decision. ~Hannah Why wouldnt aphrodite be happy about it? You're becoming a maiden, alex. No boys, love, ect.? Aphrodite would feel pretty let down, i mean, love is in your blood. ~Hannah oh...duh...i feel realllly stupid now!!! i didnt say i would, just that i wuz thinking about it. i still have not gotten more info. love not really in my blood. the only guy 2 ask me out wuz a creep, everyone else just hates me. not htat i mind, but it kinda sucks sometimes. like prom and homecoming and sweetheart swirl? what am i gonna do?!!! Camp Hannah, are you at Camp yet? Is Alex with you? Do you like it? If your not their yet, be careful. Go everywhere with a form of protection ( You should try using a bow and arrow, all Roseia kids are good with them.) There have been a lot of monster attacks lately so I'm just getting worried for you two. ~ Mom Mom, I'm not at camp. The main reason is because Rhea declared no more satys. Yes, i was very upset, but the time will come sooner or later. I have quite a bit of money i've been saving for when my satyr comes, but i might use it for a bow and arrow. I have tried a bow and arrow. At first, i hit the ground, but that was because of mortals talking, i couldn't concentrate. But the second arrow, it hit the board. Not exactly on target, but pretty close (This was all at a school field trip). I have a problem lately. My mortal parents don't know about me being a demigod. Because this is what happened when my mother's child was born, i don't know how i know this, but it must be true: My mother's child had a fever. It was tooken away for 13 hours. They did spinal taps on that child. I think they mistaked me for that child. I must've been treated too, since somebody must've found me when i was "Born", and sent me to the hospital. Is that why you sent my mother that dream? Did my grandfather predict it all happening? That's my theory, but i'm not too sure. Here Hi sorry its late, but here's your picture! Kids of the Twins of Old Rule! 20:01, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Alex: Where u can still reach me dancer3211996@yahoo.com (put name in subject line so dont delete) nndfdemigods.wikia.com/wiki/ (or the corrosponding chat on homepage) Dancer3211996 04:58, November 7, 2010 (UTC) P.s. look @ latest blog Hello, Hannah dear! This is Athena here, I am getting ready for a meeting right now. He just called it...but, we shall hopefully be back later tonight. However, I shall pass on the message to Lady Aphrodite! ~Athena Thank you Lady Athena!!! By the way, your daughter, Chey, is a great person. She will give up her life for her friends. You should be very proud of her, she has overcomed many obstacles and accomplished many astonishing things. I look up to her myself. She is a GREAT friend, and you are lucky to have her. ~Hannah .... yes....why? HANNAH!!!XD Yoyoyoyoyo, Sorry I didn't reply that fast...My computer has a virus and I don't wanna risk anything DX. But its been pretty weird,itll be raining in the morning,then like,hot,bright,and sunny by the afternoon.But a week or so ago,it was like "WHOA,WEATHER,MAKE UP YOUR MIND,FOO!!!" Haha....But yeah,its been strange,although right now its clear and bright..... So yeah!When your phone gets charged,text me!Adios hun Danielle,The one who will haunt your for the rest your life :D 02:00, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Weather Hey! im not realy sure about the weather..but i think its all over the world- just in some places. my weather controlling has been a bit off too- that and the strange weather happened last year for about 3 weeks or so... im not really sure what it is. Danielles been talking about storms and all where she is aswell...so im wondering :/ ~Nat Block I don't remember blocking you...or your IP address... -Leafwhisker 18:24, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, that's good. XD -Leafwhisker 19:57, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ...Hey Hi,I know we have had a...Bad past,but I am sorry...I just take things seriously?I have found out my parents....I just want to say sorry,I guess? ~Corbin disowned son of Zeus-Not disowned son of Hecate (Sorry,I just remembered to log in...Fail XD) I actaully broke up with Kyra...And Zeus disowned me...I don't care really,I don't even know him...And I'm not depressed anymore.And yes I saw all of those things,I am sorry...Despite what happens,I have gotten better..And I'm not barging into your life.....Okay,I guess I am a little bit,but I just wanted to say,I'm done with us fighting the past is the past.I get if you don't want to talk to me at all.And...The one time I didn't try to be with you selflishly,you got all upset at me...I was just trying to do the right thing then.. I..Er...Lost your number..You told me to never talk to you again by texting...Or something like that,I kept it for along time,but we didn't talk so... Aura hey! i didnt know you could see auras! lol i dont know many people who can so im happy xD how did you start seeing them and all? i started around janruary. mines ALWAYS emerald green, its so weird. i have NO idea what they mean though.... i can get a general idea but im not sure. like.. blue: calm pink: love yellow: happy/dreaming (so relaxed sort of) white: pure, innocent orange: happy? im not sure...excited maybe green: no clue..some say earth related, some say jelous not sure about alot of them though :/ anywayyys byebye :) Hello :) Can you please give me the link to the demititan site? I need to see the list :) TYVM Izzy, Goddess of Springtime and Sorrow (DeadlyDove) 23:46, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :))))) Hi I saw that thing about Palm Readings and Aura stuff so can i have that done? Izzy, Goddess of Springtime and Sorrow (DeadlyDove) 22:55, May 18, 2011 (UTC) The Pictures Picture 12.jpg|My Palm Picture 11.jpg|Im fat O_o r.e Its really bright, i nearly missed half of it (this is the one with you holding a peice of paper) i saw blue,and like...a bluish purple? but first when i looked i saw a flash was gray, which i think meanssad/depressed. i couldnt see it verry well, can you post more pics? i can be more accurate then. the other photos were really hard to see it :/ hey can you read my palm? lol how do you do it? is it like intuition or sometihng? o.O ill post a pic thanks! thanks!! awesome, sweet ill practice that XD how do you know all that stuff about being wiser with age and stuff o.O i swear your psychic..XD hows the aurass coming along? gah i cant see it because of the colors- sorry its harder for me with pictures. can you take a pic of your hand or something near a white backround? im not very accurate with color backgrounds unless i see in person ://